1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toolbox, and more particularly to a toolbox having a positioning structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional toolbox includes two shells connected to each other. Each shell has two series of tenons formed thereon. The two series of tenons are parallel to each other. A space is defined between the two series of tenons for receiving tool bits. Each of the tenon has a low elastic structure for positioning the tool bits. Two sides of each tool bit are respectively clamped by two corresponding tenons such that the tool bits lie on the shell.
However, it is inconvenient to take the tool bits from the tool box in a lay position. Furthermore, the tenons are integrally formed on the shell and are not detachable. When the tenons are bent or broken due to a long time operation, the tenons can not be detached for replacement.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional toolbox.